fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Polowanie na nietoperze
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli szukać diamentu w jaskini pełnej pająków. Szalonym Górnikom udało się wygrać, dzięki temu że Mindy wiedziała gdzie szukać diamentu. Czarne Złoto pozbyło się swojego kapitana czyli Beti, dlatego że zostawiła swoją drużyne w pajęczynie. Kto wyleci następny? Która drużyna wygra? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną...Porażke...pod Ziemią! (intro) W domku Szalonych Górników: ' Garry: ''(Do Mindy) No to powiesz mi wreszcie z kąd ty wiesz te wszystkie rzeczy. '''Mindy:' I tak byś mi nie uwierzył. Garry: Spróbuje. Mindy: '''... Może kiedy indziej. '''Garry: Już tak mówiłaś. Mindy: Idę się przejść. (Mindy wychodzi.) 'Garry: '''Zaczekaj. ''(Garry poszedł za nią, ale ją zgubił.) ' ' '''Staci: (Do Blejta)'' Co porabiasz? Blejt: '''Ty się miałaś ode mnie odczepić. '''Staci: Ale ty jesteś taki fajny. Blejt: 'Jesteś wkurzająca. ''(Blejt wychodzi.) ''' ' '''''W domku Czarnego Złota: Kara: '''Skoro Beti wyleciała musimy wybrać nowego kapitana. Ja się najlepiej nadam. '''Michał: '''Ty? Nie jestem głupi żeby ciebie słuchać. Pewnie każesz nam cały czas ćwiczyć. Powiniśmy wybrać Eweline na kapitana. '''Kara: Ją!? Ona się nienadaje. Ewelina: '''I tak bym nawet nie chciała. Powiniśmy wybrać Bobbego. '''Kara: '''On by pewnie kazał nam pomagać przeciwnej drużynie. '''Bobby: '''A co w tym złego? '''Kara: '''Wszystko! '''Dan: A czy wogóle jest jakiś kapitan potrzebny? Kara: '''Tak! Co to za drużyna bez kapitana! '''Lidia: No to niech Michał nim będzie. Michał: '''Co!? '''Lidia: No ty jesteś mądry no to może będziesz dobrze dowodził. Dan: Ja jestem za. Bobby: '''Ja też. '''Ewelina: '''Skoro Bobby tak chce to mi się podoba. '''Kara: '''Niech wam będzie. ''' ' '''''w stołówce: (Lidia idzie z jedzeniem na tacy, aż się potyka i wszystko leci na Dana, ale Dan unika i wszystko leci na ziemie.) Dan: Tym raz nie trafiłaś! (Krzeszło na którym siedział Dan się psuje i Dan wlatuje w jedzenie które leży na ziemi.) Lidia: 'To akórat nie była moja wina. ''(Chris wszedł do stołówki.) '''Chris: Za 10 minut macie być na zewnątrz. (Chris wyszedł.) na zewnątrz: Chris: Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie łapanie nietoperzy. Majkel: Jak je mamy złapać? Chris: Bedziecię je łapać sieciami, a potem wsadzicie je do klatek. ' Chris: 'Macie 2 godziny. Zaczynajcie. ''(Drużyny się rozbiegły.) ''U Szalonych Górników: Jeck: 'Tutaj nie ma żadnych nietoperzy. ''(Szaleni Górnicy doszli do rozwidlenia dróg.) '''Mindy: Powiniśmy isć w lewo. Blejt: '''...Idziemy w prawo. ''' ' Mindy: Ale my powiniśmy iść lewo. Blejt: Ale ja tu jestem kapitanem więc idziemy w prawo. Mindy: ... (Szaleni Górnicy poszli w prawo.) '''''U Czarnego Złota: (Idą aż zobaczyli nietoperza.) Lidia: Ja go pójde złapać. Michał: Lepiej żeby kto inny to zrobił. Bobby: No to ja to zrobie. (Bobby złapał nietoperza i wsadził go do klatki.) Ewelina: Super, Bobby! Michał: 'Teraz musimy poszukać więcej nietoperzy. ''(Poszli dalej.) ''U Szalonych Górników:'' '''Majkel: Ale tu ciemno. Staci: '''Ja mam latarke! '''Blejt: To ją włącz. (Staci włączyła latarke i wszyscy zobaczyli mnóstwo nietoperzy które szybko leciały w ich strone.) Wszyscy: AAA!!!! Mindy: Na ziemie! (Nietoperze powywracał wszystkich gdy przelatywały.) ' Blejt: Udało się złapać jakiegoś nietoperza? Jeck: Nie. Mindy: Mówiłam że trzeba było iść w lewo. Majkel: '''Już się nam czas skończył. Musimy wracać. ''po zadaniu: Chris: 'Wszyscy już są? '''Majkel: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''No to pokażcie ile złapaliście nietoperzy. ''(Czarne Złoto pokazuje klatke z 1 nietoperzem, a Szaleni Górnicy pustą klatke.) '''Chris: Udało wam się złapać tylko jednego nietoperza. Słabo. Zwycięzcami zostaje Czarne Złoto, a z Szalonymi Górnikami widzimy się na ceremoni. W domku Czarnego Złota: Dan: '''Pierwszy raz nasza drużyna wygrała. '''Michał: Chyba jednak jestem dobrym kapitanem skoro wygraliśmy od razu kiedy zostałem kapitanem. Kara: Mieliśmy poprostu farta. Taki frajer nie może być dobrym kapitanem. ' '''''W domku Szalonych Górników: Blejt: To nasza pierwsza przegrana! Mindy: Trzebało mnie wtedy posłuchać. Helena: 'A właśnie że Blejt dobrze zrobił że cię nie słuchał. '''Mindy: '...Zaczekaj! To ty kazałaś Blejtowi mnie nie słuchać. '''Helena: No i. Garry: To przez ciebie przegraliśmy. Staci: Nie prawda. Pewnie by było jeszcze gorzej jakbyśmy posłuchali Mindy. Mindy: '''To nie prawda! '''Staci: '''Moim zdaniem powiniśmy wywalić Mindy. '''Garry: '''A moim zdaniem Helene. ''' ' '''''głosowanie: Helena: '''Mindy. '''Mindy: Helena. Garry: Helena. Staci: Mindy. na ceremonii: Chris: 'Dziś węgle dostają Blejt, Iza, Majkel, Staci, Sofie, Garry i Jeck. Helena czy Mindy? Mindy czy Helena? Ostatniego węgla dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ...Mindy! '''Helena: 'Że co!? 'Mindy: '''Tak! '''Helena: '''Nie wierzę! Trzeba policzyć głosy jeszcze raz! '''Chris: '''Był tylko 3 głosy na Mindy i 6 na ciebie. '''Helena: '''Głosowało na mnie aż 6 osób! To jakieś oszustwo. ''(Helena wsiada do wagonika z węglem i odjerzda wściekła.) ''' ' ' '' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś wyleciała Helena. Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie zadanie i kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...pod Ziemią!